Mask of Deception
by reckoner929
Summary: AU What if Naruto was only pretending to be dumb? What if he was actually a genius ninja whose dream was not to be Hokage? My way of how Naruto would be if I owned it.
1. Chapter 1

Mask of Deception

[AU] What if naruto was only pretending to be dumb? What if he was actually a genius ninja? My way of how naruto would be if I owned it.

This is a rewrite of the story. I didn't like the way it was before and am changing it now. I 'll try sand update once a week.

Naruto won't be super strong right away. I'm going to make him work for it and show how he got that strong. I'm going to make this strictly a Naru/Ino pairing. I just like this pairing. I'm telling you now I will not be changing the pairing or making it a Harem. Also no Yaoi. I have nothing against Yaoi personally just that I can't write it. For all you Sakura fans there will be Sakura bashing but I won't go overboard. Hinata will be OOC in this story. To me she is a stalker plain and simple. I'll try not to go too far but I just think she is weird. Anyway now on to the story and please be fair in the reviews. This is my first story so I apologize if anything seems wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. I wished I did but sadly I don't. Now on to the story.

Chapter 1

Pain. Terror. Fear. These are but a few feelings that are going through the mind of the five year old blue eyed blonde haired boy as he is running down street. Behind the boy there is a group of people who are chasing him. Who is this boy and why are they chasing him? His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune King of all demons.

"I gotta get out of here." Naruto thought frantically.

"Get back here demon." Said one villager.

"Monster" cried another villager.

"This is payback for assaulting me earlier." Said the villager who started this whole mess.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He's been running for two hours now. All this just because he wanted to get some food to eat.

_Flasback_

_Naruto was heading to Ichiraku's Ramen to get something to eat. It was the first time in a week that he was getting something edible He had some money after spending three days looking on the ground for spare change. While he was walking he was daydreaming about the ramen he would eat and was not paying attention to his surroundings. He bumped into a man who appeared to be drunk and fell down._

"_Sorry about bumping into you." Said Naruto kindly._

"_That's quite alrighh……YOU!" said the drunk guy. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT DEMON. GET BACK HERE. _

"_Please, it was an accident." He said frantically knowing what was about to happen._

"_Today is my lucky day. I'll be known as a hero for getting rid of you monster." He started to chase naruto and the villagers who say who he was decided to join in the chase as well._

_End Flashback_

Naruto turned right down an alley hoping to escape. When he turned he saw something that made his situation even worse than it's now. He ran into a dead end.

"Shit. What am I going to do now." thought an extremely scared naruto.

"Well, well, lookie here. It looks like you can't run away anymore. Today is the day we finish what the Yondaime Hokage started."declared a chunnin ninja who joined in the chase.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong. Please let me go. I beg you." Said a now thoroughly scared naruto.

"I don't think so demon. It's time you die." Said another ninja. He started to make seals for a jutsu and said **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **He blew out an extremely big fireball.

Naruto was just able to avoid it but was badly burned. The ninja looked at his handiwork and smirked. Then other ninja's started throwing kunai's and shurikens at him from all directions. Naruto tried to dodge but there were too many of them. Then the ninja's decided to step back and let the villagers finish him off. Naruto by now was bleeding profusely on the ground and was extremely injured.

The drunk villager who started this was had an insane look in his eye and said "You've been a plague in this village for too long. The Sandaime hokage was a fool to let you live. NOW DIE DEMON"

_At least the pain will stop now_. Thought a crying Naruto.

Just as he was about to finish him off a tall old man in white robes with a commanding aura threw him away.

The villagers looked at the man who did it and saw with fearful gazes who it was.

The Sandaime Hokage nicknamed "The Professor" looked at the crowd with a stern and angry expression.

"Are you people blind he is only a child. What kind of people are you to do this to an innocent?" said the Hokage.

"That thing is no child Hokage-sama. He is a creature of pure evil." said a random ninja from the crowd. Shouts and agreements were voiced and the crowd was about to attack again. All of a sudden they felt an overwhelming amount of killer intent coming from the ninja's were barely standing and even the non-shinobi could feel the power coming off of him. They all felt like killing themselves to escape this feeling of helplessness. Even if the Hokage is old he is still the most powerful ninja in the village.

"ENOUGH. YOU ARE ALL A DISGRACE TO KONOHA. ANBU, TAKE THEM ALL AWAY. TELL IBIKI HE CAN USE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT HE SEEMS APPROPRIATE TO USE." Said an extremely pissed of Hokage.

As the Anbu was following the Hokage's order he turned around and saw Naruto on the ground barely conscious. He was shocked that even after all the pain that was inflicted on him he was still awake. He quickly got over his shock and carefully picked up Naruto to take him to the hospital. The last thing Naruto saw before he passed out was the face of the only man who cared about him looking at him with concerned eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

That is the sound Naruto woke up to. _Uggh. What happened? Where am I?_ As soon as he tried to get up his whole body felt like he was on fire. His first thought was the amount of pain he was in. He was never hurt this much before and would usually be fine in a few hours. He tried to move but he could not even lift his head.

"Where am I?" thought Naruto aloud. From what he could see it looked like he was in a sewer. But this sewer was unlike anything he has ever seen before and he's seen a lot. There where pipes all around him and walls but the walls were a mixture of red and blue from his view. The walls looked like they were alive. The colors were moving in an unknown rhythm only known to them. There were no signs of life all around him. It was darkness all around him and Naruto couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Out of nowhere a light seemed to glow in front of him. It seemed the only source of light came from in front of him and it was a blood red color. For some reason Naruto felt a chill go down his back when the light washed over him. Naruto never felt anything that felt so frightening yet at the same time intoxicating. He felt powerful yet weak at the same time. It was like the power was calling to him. He felt its influence on him covering him like a warm blanket on a cold night keeping him safe. He felt loved and safe. If he never moved from this spot ever again he would be happy. Then out of nowhere he felt an inexplicable amount of rage and anger. It surrounded him now and instead of feeling serenity he felt terror, dread, horror. Naruto wanted to run far away from these emotions. The minute he tried to stir he was unable to move because of the blinding amounts of pain coursing through his body.

He tried to remember what happened to him before he got to this place. The last thing he remembered was getting attacked by the villagers and they were about to kill him. He vaguely recalls somebody stopping the villagers and looking into the eyes of the Hokage or as he calls him "ojisan." But after that nothing.

While Naruto is contemplating where he is all of a sudden he feels as if there is something just out of his range of vision observing him.

"_It's probably somebody else who wants to kill me."_ Naruto thought idly to sore to even move. _"Maybe that person will be the one to end all my pain. I must have done something bad to the villagers to get beaten up all day. I'm tired of it all anyway. I just want to stop running and hiding all the time. I hate pretending that everything is fine when its not. Hopefully whoever is there will kill me and end all this torture."_

While Naruto was brooding over his life the creature at the other end was observing him. The creature was watching Naruto with a myriad of thoughts. He was listening to all of thoughts going through Naruto's head and couldn't help but feel a little pity for the child. He quickly squashed that emotion as soon as it came. Not even demons treat their children this way and these "Humans" have the audacity to call him a monster compared to what they have done to an innocent child.

The creature otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune was thinking how he can turn his situation to his advantage. He could care less about the monkey but as long as the seal keeps him here bound to this child their fates are intertwined for now. He realizes that if he does not interfere soon the brat would most likely die the next time and not even his healing ability can save him. _By all accounts he should be dead now if it wasn't for me._ considered the Fox King.

Now the Kyuubi is many things. His cunning has no equals, his strength is unrivaled, and even to this day his power is still impressive even without a body but the two things that he prides on most is the fact that he is the best and he values his life above all others. Even though demons are immortal they can still be killed. Granted it would require a being of enormous power to do it but it can be done. It's just not very likely a being like that exists or if he does then not on this plane of existence. Not even the blasted Fourth who many consider to be powerful could defeat me. It took him trading his soul to the Shinigami to trap him. Not even the Death God has the power to kill him just seal him away. The fact that he is bound to a mortal life makes the fact that he can die all the more real due to the nature of the seal. As much as Kyuubi hates to admit it it was an ingenious move by the Fourth. In general though humans are inferior and weak in the eyes of the Demon Lord and they have no value except to be eaten but he will do whatever it takes to get free. Five years locked in a cage shows Kyuubi that it was his fault that he was imprisoned. He got arrogant and cocky and paid the price for it. It took eternal imprisonment to show that no matter how high you get there will always be someone who is better than you. He still hates the Yondaime Hokage for this torture but also has respect for him. It's not everyday that a lowly human defeats the lord of all demons.

But how to help the child and at the same time make sure he helps himself?

Kyuubi has had limited knowledge on how to deal with humans. Even though he has lived for centuries and has even walked among the humans he has viewed them as inferior and only learned what he wanted and disregarded what he thought was useless. He has no experience with children not even demon kids. Maybe if he boosts his confidence and gives him a purpose or goal he will long enough for Kyuubi to find a way to escape and get revenge on a certain group who caused this mess to begin with. This raises another question. _What should the goal be? Obviously it should be something that ensures both of their survivals. It should be long term otherwise if the flesh bag finishes it too early he might still be depressed and kill himself later on. It should also be something that will help him become strong enough to defend himself from any threat and not end up in this kind of condition._ Just as he thought this he realized what the goal should be and how it fit all the requirements.

_But now another question arises? Now that he has a goal how to proceed with it and make it a reality? His container will need all the help that he can get and with him living in this pathetic excuse of a village he won't be treated fairly. So what to do? One option is he could reveal himself to the brat and train him personally. But the kid is already mentally fragile and the news could potentially cause more harm than good and push him over the edge. Yea, tell the kid he has a demon sealed in him and see how he reacts. He'll probably be jumping for joy at the thought. Kyuubi thought sarcastically. Even he knew that was a dumb idea. So if not him then who? It needs to be someone who will treat him fair and train him to the best of their abilities and not hinder his development. The person will also need to be extremely talented and strong and has experience. The only person he could think of looking through the brats memory is the the Sandaime Hokage or as Kyuubi likes to call him the monkey man. He is the strongest and the smartest. He has a lot of experience and does not hate the kid. It's worth a shot. Well now the only thing left is to go and talk to him. GRRRRRRRRRrrrrreeeeaaaattt._

"_This is what the king of all demons has been reduced to. Me, Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of all Demons, The Fox Lord having to help a mortal. But no not any mortal. It has to be the son of the man who imprisoned me. How I hate you Yondaime. But no matter. If all goes according to plan then this boy will become the strongest human warrior ever to exist. He will be even greater than you. The boy that you thought will save you all will be your own undoing. The best part is that if I can turn your son into a being that will follow all my orders it will be the ultimate form of vengeance."_ Kyuubi thought gleefully. But first he has to address his "guest" before he loses his chance.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN? SPEAK NOW AND YOUR DEATH MIGHT BE QUICK." Kyuubi Roared. Ok, maybe not the best way to address someone who you're supposed to help but it sure as hell was fun and since when are demons supposed to be nice.

Naruto for his part was scared beyond belief. He's thinking about how bad his life is and all of a sudden he hears a voice out of nowhere. It wasn't the words that scared him since he's been subjected to worse but it was the power behind that voice that terrified him. He's never heard like that before. It seemed powerful and evil at the same time. It also sounded ancient like it did not belong here.

"W-W-Who's t-t-t-thereee? Said a stuttering Naruto.

"My identity is of no importance to you right now. You are not ready to hear it." Said the voice that belonged to Kyuubi.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sad after hearing that. It seems even the voice thought Naruto didn't deserve to know. The Kyuubi sensing this decides to make sure the brat doesn't get more depressed.

"The reason why I do not tell you is not because I don't want to but if you knew it would only cause problems for you and I do not want to add to your troubles." Said the Kyuubi in a less threatening but still powerful voice.

Naruto for his part was stunned. Somebody besides the Hokage, Ayame-nee-chan, and Teuchi-san, (the owner of Ichiraku's ramen and his daughter) cared for him.

"I understand and thank you for the concern." Said Naruto in an extremely polite and respectful voice.

Kyuubi was amused by this and knew by the tone of his voice this would make it easier to implement his plan. "Think nothing of it." Said the Kyuubi dismissively.

"Ano, where are we and why can't I move?" said a curious Naruto.

"We are in your mind right now an as for the reason you can't move is because you almost died and your body is healing right now. Don't worry you should be able to at least sit up in a few minutes." Replied Kyuubi. And sure enough Naruto was able to move, not fully but enough to sit in an upright position.

"If this is my mind then how did I get here and why does it look like a sewer?" asked Naruto.

"I brought you here to talk to you and as for the reason it looks like a sewer is because this is a true representation of your mind. It is the way you view the world according to your feelings." Explained Kyuubi.

_Wonderful. Even my mind is a dump. _Thought Naruto wryly.

"Anyway the reason why I brought you here was to see if I could help you in any way possible."

"What do you mean help?" questioned Naruto.

"No offense to you kit but your weak. You almost died today. If you don't do something about it soon the next time you will most likely die." said the Kyuubi seriously.

"Maybe I should just die." Mumbled Naruto.

"If you believe that then maybe you should." said the Kyuubi with little compassion. "I thought that maybe you were different but I guess I was wrong. What happened to the boy that never gave up and always tried his hardest? Huh? I wanted to help you but if you think that going the **coward's** way out is your only option then I won't stop you. But if you do kill yourself then all **you're** doing is telling the villagers that they've won. But you don't care. Do what you want. I'll find somebody else who is worth helping and not a coward."

Naruto didn't know what to think. It seemed that the voice wanted to help him but he didn't know if he could do it. He wanted to believe but wasn't sure. Then another part of him said that if you really want to do it all you need is to believe in yourself and it can be done. The voice started to get stronger and Naruto whose eyes were clouded in uncertainty a minute ago now shone with determination. "I'm not a coward and I will prove to you and everyone else that I am strong. BELIEVE IT" Declared Naruto.

Kyuubi grinned evilly. Reverse psychology is so easy to use especially on humans. Now that he got the gaki's confidence up now its time to address his next issue.

"That's good to hear but the fact is you're still weak. You need to do something to change this."

"Like what?"

"What's your dream?"

"My dream is to be the strongest Hokage ever. DATTEYABO." said Naruto excitedly.

"Why would you want to become Hokage?"

"Because they are the strongest ninjas ever and also maybe one day people will acknowledge me and respect me." Said Naruto solemnly at the end.

"That's a stupid dream." Said Kyuubi.

"No it's not. If I work hard to become strong then I will be Hokage."

"You misunderstand me brat. I mean even if you do become Hokage by some miracle do you think that the villagers will really respect you? Do you think they will acknowledge you? They will still treat you like crap no matter what. Besides, do you really want to protect a village where almost every single person wants to kill you?" Asked Kyuubi.

Naruto was unable to respond to that. Sure he knew people didn't like him for reasons he still doesn't know but the way the Voice said it puts a whole new light of the situation. Would he really be able to protect a village who would like nothing better than to see him dead? Maybe he was kidding himself into believing that. But then…

"What should I do then?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have to become Hokage to be known as the strongest. You can become strong in your own way without having to be Hokage." Answered Kyuubi.

"Right. My new dream will be to become a ninja strong enough to beat a Hokage. I will be the strongest ninja ever to exist."

"That's a better dream. But how will you do it? You need training to become strong and intelligence which sadly you have neither of."

"Yeah your ri... HEY!"

"You should ask the Hokage to find someone to train you. He is after all the strongest in the village and should be able to help you no problem." Advised Kyuubi.

"Yeah, I'll go and ask the old man as soon as I get out of here. Good idea. By the way how do I get out of here?

"You have to will yourself to wake up. But before you do there is something that I must ask you to do.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me. "said Naruto seriously. This is the first time someone is asking for his help and treating him nicely. He even helped out more than any other person bar the Hokage.

"Don't tell anyone about us talking especially to the Hokage."

"Why?"

"Because I could get in a lot of trouble for helping you and if you told someone then they might be jealous and of you and try to hurt you. Besides, I think that you'll be destined for great things kit."

"Really? You believe in me? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. It'll be our secret."

"Since you promise not to tell anyone the next time you come back I'll give you a _gift_ that will help you but only if you train yourself. Got it?"

"Definitely. I promise and I never break my word." Said Naruto in a good guy pose.

"Now you'd better go. Don't worry, I'll see you soon. And for god's sake try to keep yelling out those idiotic phrases. It only makes you look more foolish." As soon as Kyuubi finished saying this Naruto felt he was flying and returning to consciousness.

In the cage Kyuubi grinned evilly. _The kit was easier to persuade than I originally thought. Perfect. Now to make sure the rest of the plan will fall into place. It took a lot longer to heal him than usual. There's nothing left to do for now but wait and rest._ Just before Kyuubi closed his eyes to sleep the last thing he thought was _"soon everything will come together the way I want and by the end I will be the one who is victorious." _Kyuubi laughed darkly and let slumber overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a bright light._ Am I dead?_ Wondered Naruto. After adjusting to the light he sees that he is in a room. Before Naruto can get a better look at the room the door opens and two people walk in. The first person is a middle aged nurse and the second is a young doctor probably in his twenties. They both have a scowl on their face which Naruto has seen all too often.

"So, you're awake, huh?" said the nurse angrily.

"Why won't you die you damn dem-ACK" said the young doctor before a kunai was plunged into his hand.

Naruto and the nurse both turn around to see an Anbu member with a dog mask over his face and his hand gripping the kunai. "It seems that people believe that the law Hokage-sama made was meant to be ignored, eh?" said the Anbu casually but with a hint of anger in his voice.

All of a sudden two more Anbu officers come into the room with a third person right behind them. The man between the Anbu was not as tall as the other two but he had an aura of power that even the nurse could feel.

"OJISAN" yelled the voice of an excited five year old Naruto. All of a sudden you see a blur and see a child wrapped around the waist of the old man.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you too." Said the surprised Hokage catching Naruto as he leaped at him. He addresses the two ninjas behind him to take the good doctor down to the ER to fix his hand but not without a warning to the "good" doctor to watch what you say if he wants to continue working.

"Could you please check on the condition of our patient here, please?" asks the Hokage to the nurse as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Of-f-f-f c-c-c-course," replied an extremely scared nurse.

Naruto was led back to the bed and the nurse checked on his condition and was surprised by how fast he healed. She said Naruto was fine and could leave anytime he wants to. "Could you please leave us alone for a little bit?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes sir." Replied the nurse bowing to him. "Oh, and one more thing if you could, please do not speak badly to Naruto or any other patient that way again otherwise I will be forced to take action. Understood?" said the Hokage with a cheerful but stern voice.

"Understood sir." Said an extremely frightened nurse before she ran out of the room.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" asked the Hokage concerned about the boy who is like a grandson to him.

Naruto whose eyes were bright and happy before now took on darker and more depressing mood. "How am I supposed to feel, huh? I was almost killed again, ojisan. Why is it always me? What did I ever do to them? Why? Why? WHY ME?" Naruto cried loudly.

"I wish I knew." Said the Hokage sadly wishing he could tell Naruto the truth but can't since he believes he is too young.

"Who's the guy behind you?" asked Naruto sullenly eyeing the person behind the Hokage wearing a dog mask.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. Naruto this is Hatake Kakashi, captain of Anbu squad 4. You can remove your mask Kakashi"

The man named Kakashi removed his mask and Naruto got a good look at him. He had a silvery whitish type of hair; a mask on his lower face that covered everything but his eyes and his headband was tilted to the side completely covering his left eye.

"Yo." Said Kakashi in a lazy tone while taking out an orange book and reading it.

"What are you reading?" asked a curious Naruto.

"I'll tell you when your older." Replied Kakashi not even looking up from his book and giggling pervertedly.

"Jiji, I have a favor I want to ask of you." Said Naruto uncharacteristically serious. "I want training to be a ninja. I don't want to have to rely on others to protect me again. There will be a time when I can't rely on anyone else and I need to be prepared when that time comes. Your ninja's proved that when I was attacked that I can't depend on them nor do I want to. I want to prove to this village that whatever they do to me won't stop me from completing my dreams. I want, no I **need** to be able to defend myself from any threat. I promise that if you train me I will always work hard and do my best."

Sandaime for his part was looking at Naruto with a mixture of sadness and amazement. Even after all the pain he goes threw he still has the will to live. It pained him to see that Naruto had to grow up quickly but proud at how mature he became.

Kakashi who was listening to the conversation couldn't help but respect how only a five year old child can withstand the hatred of a village and still continue to survive against all odds. _If it were me I would have already killed myself._

"I would like to train you myself but the council won't let me and I wouldn't have enough time to train you myself. I don't think anybody else would like to teach you." Said the Sandaime sadly.

"Oh, I see." Replied Naruto disappointed that the Sandaime couldn't help him.

"Hokage-sama, with your permission I would like to train Naruto if no one else will." Said Kakashi abruptly.

The Hokage and Naruto were both startled by the request.

"Are you sure Kakashi? You're in Anbu and have a lot of duties. Are you sure you could handle it?" questioned the Hokage but was really thinking if Kakashi was genuine.

"I made a promise to sensei that I would take care of Naruto and help him as best as I can. I haven't honored sensei's wish and I see now that I have failed him. I was too hurt by what happened to do anything before but I realized right now that wallowing in grief won't help me. I intend to keep the promise I made. I will train Naruto with or without your approval." Declared Kakashi passionately.

"I see. If that is the case then you leave me no choice. Hatake Kakashi, I hereby order you to train Naruto to the best of your abilities."

"Thank you sir. Besides I'm pretty sure I know a few other people who will help me train him."

"Very well then. I wish the both of you the best of luck and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me. I have to get back to the office now and finish all that paperwork. Damn. The bane of all Hokages. Kakashi take care of him he's in your care now. Take care Naruto and make me proud."

"Don't worry sir. I will." And with that final message the Hokage left the room.

Naruto for his part was speechless. First he finds out nobody can train him then all of a sudden this guy, Kakashi, decides that he will train him. And what does he mean he promised his sensei that he would take care of him. Too many questions and not enough answers.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground 9 at 8:00AM. From there I'll test your abilities my self and go from there. Understood?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto could only shake his head dumbly.

Satisfied, Kakashi looks at Naruto one more time and smiles at him. Actually it just looked like he smiled at him. Naruto couldn't tell with the mask and he saw his only visible eye curve. And with that gesture he uses **Shunshin no Jutsu** and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Amazing…" Naruto breathes out. I gotta learn that. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Naruto decides to leave the hospital and go home and rest up for tomorrow. "I hate hospitals. Hopefully that will be the last time I ever have to go to one again." Said Naruto. He reaches home and suddenly feels the effects of the day and decides to go to sleep. "I wonder what he'll be teaching me tomorrow." wondered Naruto before he closes his eyes and goes to sleep dreaming about his training.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sound of his alarm clock blaring woke Naruto up. _Stupid alarm clock. _Thought Naruto irritably. He looked at the time and saw it was 7:00 A.M. _Why the hell did I set it to wake me up so early?_ It took a few moments but Naruto remembered that today is the day he starts his training. _I can't wait. I wonder what I'll learn first. Maybe that disappearing thing the one eyed ninja did. Or maybe he'll show me how to shoot fire outta my mouth. _While Naruto was daydreaming about his lessons he didn't realize he was already up and getting ready. _Alright, I'm ready to go. _Thought Naruto excitedly. _Now where did he say to meet again?_

Naruto got to the training ground 9 at 8:00 precisely. Having to run around Konoha a lot Naruto made sure to memorize where everything was if he had to run away from the villagers. He didn't want to end up in a situation where he is being beaten by the villagers. Thinking about the villagers got Naruto in a depressing mood. _No. I won't think about the villagers anymore. Who cares what they think. There just idiots anyway. I'll show them. Besides, I'm going to get training and if any of those morons think they can attack me, they'll be in for a surprise._ Thought Naruto.

While he was thinking and waiting for his new sensei to show up two chunnins saw Naruto running and wondered where he was going. They decided to have some fun with the "monster".

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Sneered the first chunnin.

"What are _**you **_doing here?" said the second chunnin roughly.

Naruto was scared at the site of the ninjas. _Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do? It looks like they want to attack me. I have to run away. _Naruto was about to turn and run away when he realized he was in danger. He was turning half-way around when he remembered what he told the Sandaime.

_Flashback_

_There will be a time when I can't rely on anyone else and I need to be prepared when that time comes. I want to prove to this village that whatever they do to me won't stop me from completing my dreams. _

_End Flashback_

"What your not gonna run away are you?" taunted the first chunnin.

"The big bad demon isn't **afraid **of us now is he?" jeered the second chunnin.

"Why would I be afraid of morons like you? It seems to me that the only reason you're here is because you can't get your fun elsewhere. Probably all the women in town don't want to be seen with such ugly looking guys. Or do you guys play for the other team?" said Naruto insultingly.

Needless to say the two chunnins by now where furious.

"THAT'S IT. YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW SCUM." Screamed the first chunnin.

"Time to show you what happens when you insult the ninja's of Konoha." Shot back the second chunnin.

"You guy's don't deserve to call yourselves ninjas. You're a disgrace to all shinobi's." retorted Naruto angrily.

The two chunnins where about to attack Naruto when all of a sudden they couldn't move.

"Now, I know that you two weren't about to attack my student now, right?" came the voice of Hatake Kakashi. He stood next to Naruto with his head reading his book not even glancing at the chunnin. The chunnin looked like they were about to piss themselves. Copy-nin Kakashi was in front of them and he looked angry from the narrowing of his visible eye. "If I ever, **ever se you attack my student again I'll show you terror that makes the Kyuubi look like a newborn kitten. Understood?"** said Kakashi who was still reading the book. How he can be so intimidating while reading a book the chunnin will never know nor will they want to. With a frantic nod of the head Kakashi releases the two chunnin who promptly run away screaming like little girls.

All was quiet until Naruto broke out laughing.

"That was so cool. How'd ya do that? Can you teach it to me? Those guys were so scared. Can you show me how to scare people? Huh?" asked an excited Naruto.

"Maybe later" replied Kakashi amusedly. Kakashi closed his book and gave Naruto his full attention. Naruto sensing the change in mood instantly quieted down and listened eagerly.

"I want you to understand that before we start I want you to be sure about this. My training will be tough and hard. I will push you to your very limits and beyond. I will not hold your hand and guide you every step of the way. It's not my job to baby you. If you train under me I expect you to give it your all. Otherwise, you can leave right now. It's your choice."

"I told you before that I am going to work hard and give it my all. It's my dream, no that's not right. It's my **goal **to be the best ninja in the world. I will work hard and I will overcome anything you or this village throws at me. **I will succeed. **Uzumaki Naruto never backs down and I'm not going to start now." Declared Naruto.

Kakashi didn't show any reaction outward but he was pleased inside. _You really did choose an amazing person to be your legacy sensei. I'll make sure he reaches his dream._

"Excellent. Now it's time to begin your training."

"What are we going to do, Hatake-san?"

"Maa, maa. Hatake-san makes me feel old. Just call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Okay sensei. So, what are we going to do?"

"We will start with conditioning your body. Before we start any training I need to get you into shape both physically and mentally. A good shinobi is not only strong but smart as well. Remember Naruto more often than not intelligence will win over brute force 9 out of 10 times. Starting tomorrow you will wake up everyday at 6:00 A.M. and run 5 laps around Konoha. Then after your done eat a healthy breakfast and no ramen is not considered a healthy breakfast. We'll go shopping later and I'll show you how to eat properly. After your breakfast you will meet me here and I will do morning workouts. Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, etc. After that you will rest and during that time we will have lessons to increase your intelligence. After the lesson we will continue with your physical workout. I will also teach you how to handle kunai and shurikens among other things. You will do this until I feel you are ready to move on. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei but I don't have any weapons though."

"Don't worry. We are going to go and buy them right now. I'll also be getting you training clothes as well as civilian clothing. Can't have you walking around wearing nothing but rags now can we. Now before we go and get your stuff any questions?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's go get your gear."

And with that Naruto and Kakashi headed towards the village. They arrived at a store called Higurashi's Place. It was located in the middle of the village. On the way there Naruto was thrown dirty looks from the villagers but nobody did anything with Kakashi there though. They went inside the store and were met with the face of a middle aged man.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-san. What brings you by? Don't see you here all that often. Need to replenish you r supplies?" said the man good-naturedly.

"Not today, Hikari-san., actually I'm here to get my new student outfitted." Replied Kakashi politely.

"Oh, you're a teacher now huh? Never thought I'd see the day. We'll where is he?" asked a now curious Hikari.

"He's right here. Say hi Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Konichiwa, Higurashi-san." Said Naruto while bowing.

Hikari seeing who Naruto was couldn't help but feel sad for the boy. He never had any ill feelings for the boy, only gratitude for keeping them all safe.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Said Hikari kindly.

Naruto was shocked when the man was being nice to him. He was sure that he was going to be thrown out or at least a verbal attack.

"So Kakashi, what is it that you need?"

"A set of shuriken, a set of kunai, weighted suits, training clothes, bandage wrappings, basic first aid kit, holsters for kunai and shuriken, some clothing for casual wear, fighting gloves, two sets of shoes, beginner books for taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, books on the human body, psychology, and anything else that you think is useful."

"That's quite a lot of merchandise. I can give you most of the stuff now except for the weighted suits. I don't have any in his size. I can give you some free weights you can put on the boy but no suits."

"Actually, I think it might be better if we use the free weights first. Give him time to see what it's like training like that before we move on to the suits."

"Alright then, let's take a look at his size and find what looks good on him."

On that note Hikari led Naruto to the clothing section of the store and helped him choose the clothing best for him. He gave Naruto three different types of training clothes and how to keep them clean. Naruto also chose some plain t-shirts and baggy pants. He also chose two pairs of ninja shoes that were the same style but different colors. The gloves that he gave Naruto were weighted. Hikari said it was to help with the hand speed and strength. He chose one in black and one in blue. They came back to the front towards the register and put all of his stuff in a scroll and sealed it all up in there.

"That's amazing. How'd you do that?" asked an extremely impressed Naruto.

"It's a basic sealing scroll. It's one of the most basic sealing methods in fuinjutsu." Said Hikari-san.

"Tell you what. I'll also give you this book on the basics of fuinjutsu to you for free. How does that sound?"

"Thanks Hikari-san."

"We'll we should get going Naruto. We have other stops to make as well. Thanks again Hikari. We'll see you soon." Said Kakashi.

"Come back anytime." Replied Hikari.

"Bye Hikari-san." Yelled Naruto.

Hikari couldn't help but be amazed by the determination that Naruto had in his eye. As the two left the store Hikari saw another blond man who had the same determination that Naruto had and could not hold back the smile on his face. _Do your best kid. I have a feeling that you'll be great. Show this village that you have what it takes._

Next chapter will show Naruto when he's about to take the gennin exams. I'll show parts of Nauto's training in flashbacks to see parts of his traing. He'll be some where around mid to high chunnin level. I will make the graduation when they are 13 not 12. It just seems easier to me to make them 13 rather than 12. I decided to make Kakashi his teacher because I think that he is the best qualified for the job. I know in the canon they show Kakashi ignoring Naruto and only training Sasuke but I think that Kakashi is basically a good guy who just made many mistakes. Also I think that Kakashi would have made this promise to Yondaime because he looked up to him like a father. Next couple of chapters will deal with Naruto's training and the gift Kyuubi wants to give him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_8 Years Later_

"Uzumaki Naruto" called his teacher Umino Iruka. "In order to pass you need to demonstrate you can do **Kawarimi, Henge**, and **Bunshin no jutsu**. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. I'll pass this time believe it." said a blond thirteen year old. Uzumaki Naruto has changed much from the little boy of five. He wears an orange jumpsuit that practical screams 'here I am kill me'. He is very loud and is the class clown. He is face has three whisker marks on each side of his cheek. His bright blue eyes show a carefree and happy exterior. He has failed the genin exam the first two times not due to any problems in his skills but because he chose not to pass early. Most people think that Uzumaki Naruto is an orange loving, ramen fanatic, prankster who has no brains.

But that is not the case.

Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon. Naruto realized that if people underestimate him they would make more mistakes and not take him seriously. Naruto realized this when he meet a jounin by the name of Maito Gai.

_Flashback_

_Naruto has been training for a year now. His sensei Kakashi had trained and conditioned his body and mind to the level he wanted it. _

"_Ne, Kakashi-sensei what are we gonna do today? asked Naruto calmly. One of the first lessons that Kakashi drilled into Naruto was to have control of their emotions in any situation and to not lose their cool otherwise in the shinobi world one mistake can kill a person._

"_I feel you are strong enough to start learning taijutsu. Your body and mind are at a level I feel acceptable." Drawled Kakashi while reading his book Icha Icha Paradise. "I have asked a friend of mine to help teach you taijutsu. He is better at it than me. Now I want you to treat him with respect and follow his instructions as you would if it was me telling you. Also he is a little…… eccentric but don't let his appearance fool you."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Naruto._

_Before he could answer a green blur appeared out of nowhere. "Yosh I'm sorry I am late my eternal rival. I was enjoying the springtime of youth and lost track of time on this youthful day." Exclaimed the mysterious man. He was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with orange legwarmers. He had a jounin vest on. His hair was a bowl-cut and his eyebrows looked like caterpillars and were HUGE. _

"_Hmm, you say something, Gai?" replied Kakashi._

"_CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP WAYS MY ETERNAL RIVAL." Said the exuberant Gai._

"_Anyway this is the student I would like you to meet. Naruto this is Gai. Gai this is Naruto._

"_A pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun. I see the flames of Youth burn brightly within you. I am here to stroke the flames and turn it into a raging inferno. If I cannot do this I will run around the village on my bare hands 100 times. If I cannot do that then I will do 1000 pushups with a boulder on my back. And if I cannot do that…"_

"_I any case Naruto, Gai will teach you taijutsu so you should also address him as Gai-sensei and treat him the same way you would treat me." Said Kakashi._

"Like_ a pervert reading, never on time, making lame excuses sensei?_" _deadpanned Naruto. Before Kakashi could respond to that Naruto asked,_ "_Are you sure it's wise to let him teach me? He doesn't look like much. " asked a semi-scared but slightly put off naruto._

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun. The power of my youth must have scared you earlier and I apologize. No worries. Besides even my taijutsu abilities are even greater than your sensei's." exclaimed Gai before ranting about "springtime of youth" and something to do with "flames."_

"_Is that true?" asked Naruto to Kakashi._

"_His taijutsu is certainly greater than mines but my ninjutsu and genjutsu are better." Answered a slightly pissed off Kakashi a little annoyed at Gai for saying his taijutsu was better so blatantly._

"_Okay. Sorry about before Gai-sensei. I'm ready to learn from you." Said Naruto while bowing. __**Even if I think you're crazy. **__Naruto thought in his mind_

"_That's okay Naruto-kun. Now let's start with your training. And by the end you'll be even better than me." Said Gai excitedly complete with the good guy pose and teeth shinning._

_End Flashback_

Naruto realized later on that despite Gai-sensei's unusual behavior he really knew what he was doing. Naruto also learned that if a person underestimates you then they are likely to make more mistakes and you can capitalize on them. It was his mask that he put in place since he started attending the academy and it made the villagers think he was less of a threat but still a thorn in their sights, an annoying, helpless thorn but a thorn nonetheless. The ninja's thought that he has no talent and is the dead last. Most believe that Naruto has no skills at all and is a loser but in actuality has many skills. His taijutsu is between high chuunin to low jounin. His genjutsu is low to mid chuunin. His ninjutsu is low jounin. He also has some experience in kenjutsu but he is around high genin to low chuunin level. His stealth, evasion, and decision making abilities (tactics) are on par with Anbu's. It would have to be in order to pull that many pranks and not get caught. His best area though is fuuinjutsu.

There are five levels a person must go through before they are considered a seal master. It follows the same path as becoming a ninja. The first level is called the academy student. At this level the person is taught the basic level skills that are the foundation for all seals. Once the have a good understanding of the basics and master it they can take an exam that would let them move on the next level. If not they can re take the exam as many times as they want due to lack of people in that field.

Once they pass the first level they are then moved to the second level known as Genin are the lowest of official ninja skill levels as well as sealing skills. They possess a knowledge of all the basic seal skills and will do lower C & D rank missions that involve sealing. In order to pass Genin and move up to the next rank they must in addition to showing the basic understanding be able to make objects such as sealing scrolls, explosive tags, blood seals for messages from scratch in front of a seal master.

The third level is Chuunin level. At this level a person studying seals can make low level seals efficiently from memory. They can also do sealing at the intermediate level such as **Gofuu Kekkai. (Five seal Barrier) Gofuu Kekkai** is a C-rank Fuuinjutsu technique that has a different range for each seal. For Close range (0m ~ 5m), Mid-range (5m ~ 10m), Long-range (10m+). The five "kin" (prohibition) seals act together to form a barrier to an entrance such as a cave. The cave door itself is marked with one tag, and four other tags are located within a few hundred meters of each other. To remove the barrier, all five tags must be removed at the same moment. Another technique that Chuunin level sealers can do is **Shikoku Fuuin (Finger Engraving Seal)** is a C-rank close range (0-5m) Fuuinjutsu technique used by forming the needed sealing chakra on his finger can engrave a message into an object.

The fourth level is Jounin. At this level people who study fuuinjutsu can do all skills up to Chuunin level as well as complex sealing methods such as **Fuuja Houin(Evil Sealing Method)** is an A-rank close range Fuuinjutsu technique used to counter-act the effects of a cursed seal. The ninja writes the needed seal characters on the ground and body of the person cursed with the seal. The ninja then forms the needed hand seals and places his hand over the cursed seal and then activates the written seal. The seal characters will then retreat to surround the cursed seal in a circular seal. They can also seal elements in scrolls as well. **Fuuka Houin** is a B-Rank close range Fuuinjutsu technique that allows the ninja to seal away a nearby fire. After unrolling a scroll to hold the fire, the ninja writes the needed sealing incantation onto the scroll. Then by forming the needed handseals, a vapor will emanate from the scroll to encompass the fire and take it back to the scroll for sealing.

The fifth and final level is seal master. At this level they can do all techniques regardless of rank. They are able to create their own seals as well as use seals that are forbidden. **Shiki Fuujin** is an S-rank close range Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage who was a seal master. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki **was used in conjunction with the **Shiki Fuujin** technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki** allows the two **Shishou Fuuin** to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul. With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove its knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape.

Naruto is currently at Chuunin level in studying sealing and is only waiting back for his results to see if he is ready to move on to advanced sealing.

"First perform **Kawarimi no jutsu **with this log." Said Mizuki-sensei, the other proctor for the exam. Naruto flawlessly performed the jutsu and a second later replaced himself with the log.

_One down._ Thought Iruka-sensei silently cheering for his favorite but most troublesome student. "Good. Next perform **Henge no jutsu** and transform into myself or Mizuki-sensei."

Naruto did the required seals and a cloud of smoke erupted. In the center of the room was a perfect copy of Iruka. _Two down one more to go._

"Finally perform **Bunshin no jutsu.**" This was the part Iruka was worried about. Naruto failed the last two times because of this and hoped it wouldn't end like last time.

Naruto did the seals for the jutsu and seconds later the room was filled with 30 Naruto's.

"Guess I overdid it a little huh?" said Naruto nervously while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. Iruka and Mizuki were stunned. Naruto perfectly performed the jutsu and made thirty clones. Not even the rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke could do that. He only made seven clones. "So, do I pass?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, of course. Congratulations Naruto. You earned it." Said an extremely happy Iruka. He even ruffled the boy's hair which Naruto didn't like. Still he knew Iruka was one of the few people who didn't hate him and gave him one of his rare true smiles. "Arigatou, sensei." And with that Naruto left the room.

The students who graduated just heard the end of the Sandaime Hokage's speech and were now being congratulated by their families and friends. The Hokage and Iruka both congratulated him but had to leave because of other business needed to be taken care of. They said they will treat Naruto to ramen tonight. Kakashi-sensei was out on a mission and couldn't make it. Gai-sensei was teaching his students and couldn't make it as well. Naruto decided to sit on his swing and watch the others from afar. Even though Naruto is happy with his life he still feels sad every time he sees a father congratulate his son or a mom hug their child for doing well knowing he can never experience that type of love.

_I wonder how that feels like. To have a parent who loves and takes care of you unconditionally._ Thought Naruto depressingly. All of a sudden he hears two ladies talking about him and listens in.

"I heard that **he **graduated." Said one lady.

"What was the Hokage thinking, letting that monster be a ninja?" said the other person. "I mean he's the one who..."

"Shhh. Were not supposed to talk about that. It's against the law."

_It's always the same._ Thought Naruto sighing. _No matter what I do the village will always see me as a monster. There all idiots anyway. I mean if I was a monster than I would have attacked them already. It doesn't matter now. I'm a Genin and the council can't touch me now. Thank God. If I had to listen to another one of their bullshit reasons about why I have to die then I don't know what I would do._

While Naruto was thinking about his life Mizuki was wondering how to get the scroll. _Damn demon. He was supposed to fail so I can trick him into stealing the scroll. Now how am I going to get it now?_

Mizuki saw Naruto sitting by himself on the swings and got an idea. _Maybe I can still use him. _Naruto saw Mizuki coming towards him and was wondering why.

"Hey Naruto." Said Mizuki.

"Hey sensei." Answered Naruto.

"You did really well in the exam today, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks but I know there must be another reason why you wanted to talk to me."

"Iruka-sensei and I were so impressed that we decided to reward you. If you're interested you could learn a new technique."

"Really? Sugoi! That's awesome. What do I have to do?" said Naruto excitedly.

Hook. Line. Sinker. Mizuki told him were to get it and how. He even told him where to meet him when he got the scroll. After Mizuki left, Naruto's face changed from excited to suspicious. _He must think that I'm an idiot to think I don't know he's talking about the forbidden scroll of sealing. I could just tell ojisan about this and let them capture him but I might not get another opportunity to see the scroll. I could learn some extremely powerful techniques. Still, it might be dangerous. But this is a once in a lifetime chance. I better get ready. No sense going in unprepared._

And with that Naruto disappeared like he wasn't even there to begin with. The only proof that he was there was the swinging of the swing and the footprint at the base.

Naruto arrived at the spot Mizuki told him two hours later. He couldn't believe how easy it was though he suspected Mizuki had a hand with it. _I can't believe that ojisan would fall for my __**Oiroke no jutsu**__._ It is Naruto's own technique. An E-rank jutsu that is a variation of the Henge technique. Naruto changes his form into that of a nude, sexually appealing young woman. This technique is normally used to titillate and knock unconscious perverted adults._ Seriously, and he's supposed to be the strongest ninja too. That's just sad. We'll, I'd better hurry up Mizuki should be here soon. I should copy down the techniques that I want and practice them later._

With that in mind he looked through the scroll and copied down the techniques he found most interesting.

Two hours later Naruto is lying down on his back exhausted from training. _That took a lot longer than I thought it would. At least I managed to learn the first two techniques in the scroll._ All of a sudden Naruto feels someone approaching him. _Hmm, judging by the speed and chakra output it seems the person is at chunnin level. There not hiding their presence and seem to be in a rush. The signature isn't Mizuki's. I wonder who it is?_

A few minutes later the figure lands onto the field and locks eyes with Naruto. It was Iruka.

"I finally found you." Said an irritated Iruka.

_Time to act. _Thought Naruto. "You got here faster than I thought. I only learned two techniques. Mizuki-sensei said I only needed to learn one but I learned it quickly so I thought I could learn another." Said Naruto grinning like an idiot. _Come on sensei. Figure it out. It's not hard._

"Mizuki, told you that? Then that means." All of a sudden the sound of Kunai is heard slicing through the air. Both Naruto and Iruka look to see that Mizuki threw them.

"Good job Naruto. Now hand me the scroll." Said Mizuki grinning evilly.

"No, don't give it to him. That scroll contains jutsu's that the Hokage's themselves put in there." Said Iruka seriously.

"Why would you listen to Iruka, Naruto? He's been lying to you since the first day he's met you. Haven't you wondered why everyone hates you? Why the call you a demon?" said Mizuki maniacally.

Naruto was thinking about the best way to take out Mizuki and about to make his move when he heard Mizuki's question. He always wondered why he was treated horribly. What did he do that was so bad?

Taking his silence as a sign to continue he says "Twelve years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Nobody could kill the demon not even the Yondaime Hokage so he sealed it. He put the demon inside a newborn child. That child was you. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are the demon that destroyed countless lives. You're the reason why Yondaime died. Not even Iruka likes you. He hates you as well. You killed his parents and made him an orphan."

Naruto was stunned. The beatings, the harsh treatment, the attacks on him make sense now. Fearfully, he looked at Iruka to see if Mizuki was lying but his head was down in shame. He didn't even hear Mizuki's cry of "Die, Demon." He saw Mizuki throw a fuma shuriken at him but before he can hit him Iruka jumps in the way and takes it too the back. He then explains why he acted the way he did towards Naruto and apologizes for his actions. Naruto then runs away with the scroll of sealing.

After chasing down Naruto, Mizuki finally caught him but it turned out it was Iruka.

"Why do you protect the Demon? He killed your parents. He'll use the power of the scroll to attack Konoha. It's in his nature." Sneered Mizuki.

"Your right. I hate the Kyuubi but not Naruto. He's a shinobi of Konoha. He works hard and always tries to see the good in people. He is nothing like you because he has the will of fire in him." Declared Iruka forcefully.

"Guess I'll have to kill you then. Too bad but oh well. Goodbye Iruka." Said Mizuki evilly. He was about to stab him with a kunai but at the last second he was kicked away by Naruto.

Naruto was scared at the revelation Mizuki said. He started to get angry at Konoha and wanted revenge but when he heard Iruka say those things about him he was happy. He felt loved. He was acknowledged.

"If you try to lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, **I'LL KILL YOU.**" Screamed Naruto.

"Just try it demon scum." Taunted Mizuki.

"I only need two moves to beat you." Naruto shot back confidently.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." ****Kage Bunshin** is a Jounin level B-Rank Ninjutsu technique. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.Yelled Naruto. Instantly the field was filled with Naruto's.

_These clones are solid. That's a Jounin level technique._ Thought Iruka in amazement.

Mizuki was terrified. There were so many around him. "Y-y-y-y-ou t-t-think t-t-t-that-t-t-t s-s-s-scares-s-s m-m-m-me? Stuttered Mizuki.

"No but this will." The Naruto's answered at once. "**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** An A-rank Ninjutsu technique where the ninja creates a suicidal Kage Bunshin (shadow clone). After creating it, the ninja can cause the clone to remotely detonate and explode in combat, taking anyone immediately surrounding it out. When used in close combat, without the enemy noticing, this technique can be quite deadly.

All at once the clones around Mizuki exploded and in the center of it was Mizuki badly burned and scared barely alive. Iruka could only gape stupidly at the damage done. A quarter of the forest was blown away. The sheer magnitude of power that must take was mind boggling.

"Are you okay sensei?" asked an extremely worried Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grunted Iruka before he collapsed in pain.

"Here, let me take a look." Said Naruto kindly.

Iruka's back was injured and bleeding profusely. If he didn't receive medical attention soon he would die of blood loss.

"Stay still otherwise you risk opening the wound further." With that warning Naruto used a healing jutsu to stop the blood flow and close up the wound.

"How did you know medical jutsus? Questioned Iruka getting more and more surprised by Naruto by the minute.

"I trained a little with medic-nins was taught the basics. Originally it was to help with my chakra control but they decided that if I'm going to try and get medic level control then I might as well learn the techniques with it as well." Shrugged Naruto.

Iruka was shocked. An academy student getting medic level training. _Just how much is there to you, Naruto?_

"Come on Iruka-sensei. I need to get you to the hospital soon otherwise you could die. I only stopped the blood flow and temporary closed the wound." Stated Naruto professionally. _And besides, it seems I need to have a discussion with the Hokage._

______________________________________________________________________________

After Naruto dropped off Iruka at the hospital he headed towards the Hokage's office with the scroll of sealing. When he arrived at Sarutobi's office he saw him sitting there as if expecting him. Naruto handed him the scroll and waited for the conversation to start. He learned that loosing your cool in any situation is not good and only causes more harm. If Naruto didn't have such a good control of his emotion he would most likely be screaming his head of.

Sarutobi for his part was looking at how different Naruto has become. He remembered when there would be a time were Naruto was predictable. He could read his emotions and know how he would react. But now, he sees the change in Naruto. While he acts like a goofball that is just a front. The Naruto in front of him is the real Naruto. He has been trained and honed by his sensei's. Not even Ibiki could break him without much effort but considering he helped improve Naruto's mental level it's to be expected. Thank god though he didn't get Anko's nature while he was training with her.

Each of them started at one another willing the other to start. Sandaime decided he might as well start since Naruto won't yet another thing he learned from Ibiki. _It's better to be on the defensive than take charge most of the time because you are less likely to make mistakes and react accordingly._ Damn. Sometimes he wished Naruto wasn't so well trained.

"Glad to see you're safe and well Naruto-kun." Said the Hokage happy to see his surrogate grandson unharmed. "I'm impressed. Not many can boast learning two techniques from the Forbidden Scroll and use those techniques to take out a chuunin level ninja. You truly are a prodigy Naruto."

"Cut the crap old man." Stated Naruto angrily. "First off, don't compare me with those idiots. _Prodigy._ Don't make me laugh. Anybody can be a genius if the work hard enough for it. That's one thing that Gai-sensei taught me that I take to heart." Sneered Naruto. "Prodigies are arrogant, stuck-up brats who believe they are better than everybody else. Just because their mind is more honed does not mean they are better. In fact it makes them worse because they overestimate their abilities and underestimate everyone else's."

Sandaime could only nod his head in agreement. He at one point thought that being a prodigy automatically made you a good ninja but he was wrong. Orochimaru was evident of how a ninja could go wrong.

"Still, even with your aversion to the title you are a genius. Even if you don't want to acknowledge it. But that is not the real reason you came here." Stated the Sandaime.

"Your right. I want to know why nobody ever told me. Huh? I thought you cared about me. I looked up to you like a grandfather and you lied to me. You knew why I was treated like shit yet didn't tell me. You and Kakashi-sensei, Gai, Anko, Ibiki. I want to know why and no more lies. I'm tired of being kept in the dark. I want my answers now." Said Naruto seriously.

"Don't be angry with the others. I ordered them not to tell you. I did it to protect you. Though the others wanted to tell you I believed that it was in your best interest. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It was never my intention for you to learn it like this. For that I apologize and hope you forgive me. Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero. He believed that the village would honor you and treat you as the hero you are, but you know that didn't happen. " Stated Sarutobi sadly.

Naruto heard this and sighed. "….I guess I could understand your reason. It still doesn't excuse you for hiding it but I can understand your position better. It doesn't mean I forgive you though. I can forgive the others because you told them not to tell me but I can't forgive you. You broke the trust between us. I don't know if we can ever get it back, at least not now. Maybe sometime in the future but not today. "

Sandaime was saddened to hear this. He knew that Naruto might act like this but he hoped that he was wrong. It still doesn't lessen the hurt. But he can at least try to build it back.

"If there is nothing else then I will leave now Hokage-sama." Said Naruto professionally. Sarutobi winced when he heard this. The way he said it was unlike the way Naruto said it before. It was crisp, polite, and showed respect but it was not Naruto. He thought about telling Naruto about what Yondaime left him but Naruto was not in any state to deal with it. Speaking of Yondaime…

"Naruto, what do you think of Yondaime now that you know what he did to you?" questioned Sarutobi fearful of what Naruto's reaction would be.

"I can admire him for what he did. I read what the **Shishou Fuuin **does in the scroll. It's an S-rank kinjutsu. It summons the Death God and accomplishes the task that the summoner wants but in exchange it costs the user his soul.I admire the strength the amount of strength that it took him to do that. But…" Naruto trailed off.

"But?" questioned Sandaime.

"But even though I admire what he did it still does not change the fact that he chose me. He may have thought that the village would honor his dying wish but he was a fool to think that. People are brainless, idiotic, scared beings. I hate him for forcing this burden on me even if he did it to save this village. Though I wonder what he saw in this place. All I see is a place full of dumbasses who can't tell the difference between a demon and an innocent child. The truth is they don't deserve to live. I won't kill them if that's what you're thinking." Said Naruto humorlessly seeing the shocked expression on his face. "They don't deserve my attention. But I will give you a warning that I want you to tell the council. If they or any person from the village tries to harm me at all either physically or mentally I will not hesitate to strike back. This includes attacking me personally or people I am in contact with. It also includes my place of residence as well. Now that I know the true reason why I am hated my already nonexistent respect for this village has dropped even more. I am sick and tired of being treated like trash and won't stand for it anymore. Is that understood?" stated Naruto leveling his stare with the Hokage.

"Hai. I understand and I'll do whatever it takes to help you." Agreed the Hokage.

"Good. I'm going home now to rest. Team selections are tomorrow and I want to know who's on my team." And with that Naruto left without even a backward glance at the Hokage.

As soon as Naruto left Sarutobi heaved a sigh of relief. _Well that could have gone worse than expected. Still I can't blame him for acting that way. Hopefully everything will work out at the end. Now to finish making the teams. I hope Naruto will like who he's paired up with._

The next day Naruto was sitting in class with the rest of his class waiting for their sensei to show up. While he was waiting Naruto decided to look at the students who had the most potential to be ninjas and wondered who would be on his team.

_Nara Shikamaru_. _Despite being a lazy bastard he has an incredible mind. Is a true intellectual genius. Uses family kinjutsu of shadows. Average taijutsu when he actually tries, below average genjutsu, average ninjutsu. Most likely strategist._

_Next Akimichi Chouji. A little on the heavy side but is a necessity of his clan. The extra calories in his body can be converted to chakra. Above average taijutsu. Average ninjutsu and below average genjutsu. Most likely front line fighter._

_Aburame Shino. Quiet boy. Not much is known about him except belonging to the Aburame clan and fights using bugs. Is smart. Possibly genius level if what is true about him. Average taijutsu, average ninjutsu, average genjutsu._

_Inuzuka Kiba. Loud, brash, and annoying. Just like my mask. Not a lot of brains but fair amount of brute strength. Clan specializes in using dogs fighting alongside owners. Below average ninjutsu, below average genjutsu, above average taijutsu. Uses clan kinjutsus very well. _

_Hyugga Hinata. Heir to the Hyuuga clan. Has the doujutsu the Byakuugan. Rumored to have an improved line of sight, a 360 degrees field of vision and the ability to see the inner coil system that transports chakra through the body. In advanced cases they can also see the opening points, which in theory gives them the ability to shut down an opponent's chakra flow completely. Those who possess the Byakuugan are able to notice the subtle shifts of people's eyeballs and pupils and use them to get the general idea of the emotions and thoughts they are experiencing and use it against them_ _She's shy for a Hyuuga but extremely creepy. Follows me constantly and even caught her on more than one occasion using her bloodline on me. Fainted after using it. Has a crush on me which is more of an obsession. Would be nice if she wasn't constantly stalking me. Average ninjutsu, average genjutsu, above average taijutsu. Also extremely arrogant._

_Uchiha Sasuke. Rookie of the year and member of Uchiha clan. Like the Hyuuga's they have their own doujutsu. The Sharingan. Able to_ _hypnotize the opponent and lets the user suggests thoughts and actions to them. The user often follows a successful hypnosis with constant mimicry of the opponent's movements and speaking out their thoughts in perfect synch, which they are able to do since they are the ones suggesting those movements and thoughts in the first place; this greatly bewilders the opponent and makes it appear as if the user can see the future. Once a huge clan before they were massacred. It was said they were killed by Uchiha Itachi. S-class missing-nin, former Anbu captain. Since then Sasuke claims to be an avenger and get revenge on Itachi. Would be more sympathetic to him if he wasn't such a jackass. Probably gay as well since he doesn't like to be around women all hat much. Above average ninjutsu, above average taijutsu, average genjutsu. Also as arrogant as a Hyuuga._

All of a sudden two girls come barreling into the classroom. They both are out of breath and arguing over who got here first.

_Haruno Sakura. Smartest kunoichi of our year and near perfect chakra control. Above average genjutsu, average ninjutsu, below average taijutsu. Not part of any clan. First in her family to be a ninja. No other skills. Is a Sasuke fan girl to the highest degree. Smart in class room but will be a liability on the field. Also my mask's crush but no more. Since I'm a genin now no need to hide my skills as much. _

_And finally Yamanaka Ino. A pretty girl and best overall kunoichi of our year. Clan uses techniques that target the mind. If used with genjutsu as well could create an extremely powerful ninja. Average ninjutsu, average genjutsu, average taijutsu. Unlike most girls she does take kunoichi training seriously but not as much. Seems to be a Sasuke fan girl but if looked closely can see her eyes darken when she sees him. Not sure why. _

_Most likely the teams will be split into specific teams. One team will be reconnaissance, another will be interrogation, and one will be combat. Most likely the reconnaissance team will be full of trackers. Kiba will be on it for obvious reasons, Shino because of his bugs and Hinata due to her Byakuugan. The interrogation will probably be Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji due to the fact that their fathers would want their children to continue the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. That leaves the combat team which would be Sasuke because of his skills, myself due to the fact that the best and worst students are paired up. Heh. Won't Sasugay be surprised when he sees how outclassed he is. Can't wait to rub it in. And finally Sakura. She would most likely be support and be able to make up plans with her intelligence. Great. I'll be on a team with an obsessive compulsive fan girl, and a gay avenger who has the emotions of a rock. Damn you Kami. You just like to fuck me over don't you?_

While Naruto was in his self induced rant about the unfairness of life Iruka walked into the classroom looking like he wasn't in a life or death battle the other night. He caught Naruto's eye and gave him a nod in his direction to show him his thanks for last night.

"Alright class, settle down." Immediately all the chatter stopped and the students were paying attention. He then went into his speech about how proud he was and what they have to do now. He then started reading the names of people who will be on each team.

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Haruna Sakura. Jounnin Instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." At this Sakura gave a shout of joy at being on her obsessions, I mean crushes team. Shino, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Sasuke thought they would hold him back.

"Team 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino. Jounnin Instuctor will be Yuuhi Kurenai. "Naruto was happy that he wasn't on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. Also to a certain extent Hinata. She's just too weird for him. Kiba thought that he would be the top dog on the team because he thought he was the strongest.

Ino however was torn. Nobody knew this but she was glad she was not on Sasuke's team. Sure he was hot but he was a cold, arrogant jerk. She wasn't so sure she could handle being on his team. She was also glad and sad that she wasn't on Sakura's team. Glad because she didn't have to continue to pretend she was in love with Sasuke and sad that her friend alienated herself so far all for a boy who doesn't even like her. She also had mixed feelings about her team. Kiba, she had no problem with him as long as he wasn't being a prevent or an arrogant ass. And as long as he showers and not smell. It was Naruto that confused her. She was trained to be able to see people's emotions by their body language and his was constantly contradicting each other. He acted like an idiot but there were times when she saw him act entirely different. When Naruto hit all eight of his targets during kunai practice perfectly it looked like he did it on purpose but then two seconds later he acted like it was an accident. If anything Naruto was a puzzle and she wanted to know what he was hiding. Also she wouldn't tell anyone else this but she thought he was hot as long as he wasn't wearing that ridiculous orange jumpsuit. She remembered the time she accidentally saw him in a tight black t-shirt that showed his muscles and couldn't help but drool at the sight of him. She realized she was having perverted thoughts about Naruto and blushed heavily while trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Team 9 is in circulation. Team 10 is Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Akimihi Chouji. Jounnin Instuctor will be Sarutobi Asuma. Your teachers will be here shortly so wait for them to pick you up and good luck." And with that Iruka left the students to wait for their instructors.

_I won't be with Naruto-kun. _Thought Hinata sadly. She saw the way Ino was looking at Naruto. _She'd better not go after my man. Naruto-kun belongs to me and only me. Stay away from him bitch._ Even though she hasn't talk to him without fainting she believes that he is hers.

The door opened and a beautiful raven haired woman with red eyes came in the room. Immediately all eyes were on her and most of the boys were looking at her with grins on their faces. "Team 8." she called. Immediately Ino, Naruto, and Kiba stood up. "Meet me on the roof." And with that she disappeared. The three members of Team 8 walked up to the roof and saw their sensei waiting for them. She looked a little nervous when she saw them.

"Congratulations on passing the Genin Exam. First, we'll all need to get to know one another. With this in mind I'd like you each to tell the rest something about yourselves. I'll begin. I am Yuuhi Kurenai. I was made Jounin not long ago, and this is the first genin team I have had. I specialize in genjutsu techniques. I like reading, cooking, and listening to good music. I dislike perverts with a passion and especially people who look down upon me and others because they believe that they are superior. My dream is to help you three be the best ninjas you can be. Now we'll start with you on the left." She said pointing to Kiba.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba. I like Akamaru here, as well as annoying my sister. I also like hot babes." He said while looking at Kurenai and at Ino. She withheld a grimace. Kiba continued. "I hate stuck up bastards like Uchiha Sasuke. My dream is to serve and protect our village as best I as can and be the head of my clan. Also to land me a good woman and have strong pups."

"Okay. Now you in the middle."

The blonde girl was next to go, glaring daggers at Kiba when he said babes.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. I like green tea, gardening, and different types of flowers. I also like puzzles." She said glancing at Naruto with a faint blush. "The things I can't stand are loud baboons and Forehead Girl. The dream I have is to be the strongest kunoichi there is and to one day lead my clan as well as my father."

Naruto was surprised when he heard Ino's introduction. _She didn't even mention Sasuke once. Interesting._

Both Ino and Naruto glanced at Kiba when the girl mentioned loud baboons. And then it was Naruto's turn. Naruto decided he would let his mask down and show pa part of his real self instead of saying something along the lines of liking ramen and dreaming of being Hokage.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Hobbies include training, reading, cooking, creating and learning new techniques. I dislike arrogant people who believe that they are better just because they belong to a clan. My dream is to master as many techniques in existence as possible. I wish to be acknowledged as the strongest ninja ever and to get the respect that I deserve _**no matter what**__._"

Complete silence greeted the demon carrier's introduction. Ino was thinking what he said and his mood when he mentioned about respect and acknowledgement.

Kurenai watched the blonde with a look that seemed torn between being concerned and impressed.

Kiba was thinking that Naruto was an idiot and that no way a dobe will ever achieve that dream.

Kurenai spoke up again. She seemed to be much more at ease than she had been earlier. "Well that was interesting. You each have your own goals and dreams. Now I will now explain the exercise we are going to do. We will do an exercise to see if you are fit to be genin. You see, you are not all Genin's yet. We will take a test to see if you are capable. Oh, and be warned. Out of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will be genin. This test has a sixty-six chance of failure."

Kiba then shouted out, "What was the point of the exam that we took at the academy for then?"

"That was to see the students who had the potential to become genin." Answered Kurenai calmly.

Both Kiba and Ino were scared while Naruto looked like he already knew. Kurenai observed his lack of a reaction. _Interesting. Seems Sandaime was right about him._

"We will meet at training ground 15 tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. There we will see if you are ready to become genin. Any questions?" asked Kurenai.

"I have one." Asked Naruto. "Aren't teams usually picked to specialize in certain areas? I mean that's how it's always been in the past. I was just wondering what our specialty will be?"

Outwardly Kurenai did not show any reaction but was impressed by the depth of his knowledge on team formations.

"In the past teams are usually separated into certain groups to address specific missions. Like combat, search missions, interrogation, assassination etc. Sandaime-sama feels that should change because times have changed..Due to various circumstances taking shape outside Konoha's borders, Sandaime-sama has decided that the future generations need to be able to thrive in all situations and combat whatever threat might meet them. As such each Genin cell will have one person designated as a combat specialist, one tracking specialist and one support and or tactical specialist. You call all surmise each of your roles on team I would hope. Good question Naruto." Naruto blushed a little at the praise. He was still unable to accept compliments well. Ino and Kiba were dumbfounded that the class's deadlast knew this. For Ino, it only confirmed her suspicions about Naruto but also brought more questions about him.

Naruto nodded. That was simple enough. Kiba was the tracker due to his enhanced senses and trained animal companion. Others filling this role on other teams would include Hyuuga Hinata with her Byakuugan and Aburame Shino with his bugs. Naruto was to be Team Eight's combat specialist while Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Chouji would be for their teams. He and Kiba should be able to work together well enough in battle as long as Kiba wasn't being an ass. Ino would hang back and would be the support person then. The Yamanaka clan's **Shintenshin no Jutsu** possession skill was good in gathering intelligence and she could use some genjutsu's on the enemy as well. Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura would be the support members for their teams.

"Anything else? No. Be at the designated training grounds and don't be late. Dismissed." With that Kurenai disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"That was enlightening." Said Naruto. "I should get ready for tomorrow. See you then. Ja." He got up and left to prepare for tomorrow. Kiba and Ino did the same thing with one thought going threw their minds. _Tomorrow will be an exciting day._

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet.. About the jutsus of the scroll, Naruto did write more than the two jutsu's he used. I won't tell you how many or what they are but they will be powerful. Naruto will be close to Gai's speed but not quite there. That's because even though Naruto has the Kyuubi Gai has more experience and time to train than Naruto. Also I'm going to bring up the gift Kyuubi mentioned earlier in this chapter. I'm making Naruto strong but I want to show how he got that strong. As for the wave arc, that will be a mission but I'm also going to add other missions to the team Naruto will be on as well. In the canon they only show one major mission and all of a sudden there ready for the Chuunin exams. I'm going to write more missions before the exams start and also meet others before the exam. Naruto will meet Gaara before the exams and during it as well. As for the missions themselves you'll have to read to find out what they are.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to get the team a mission that would show off some of Naruto's skills in seals. This is basically just to get them out of the village. Next chapter will be longer and will have the mission.

Chapter 4

"Why the hell am I here you stupid fox? I have an exam tomorrow and need to be prepared for it. Whatever you have to say make it quick. I have things to do." Stated Naruto angry that he has to be here.

"**Watch your tongue brat. I may be sealed in here but I will not be talked to like that. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of all demons." **Retorted an obviously irritated Kyuubi.

"Pfft. Whatever. But you still haven't answered my question." Shot back Naruto.

"**Impatient, are we? I remember your sensei telling you not to lose your cool in any situation. And yet here you are acting like the same brat you were when you were 5." Smirked Kyuubi.**

"That's it. I'm leaving since you only called me down here for your amusement. To think that the great Kyuubi is so lonely that he is seeking out the company of a mere mortal." Mocked Naruto.

"**Just you wait gaki. As soon as I'm out of here I'll enjoy hearing your pleas and screams while I tear you to pieces. Besides that should be no way to talk the demon that helped you." **

"Helped me? If you mean making my life a living hell everyday then you helped me plenty."

"**So easy to forget. I forgot how primitive your minds are. It was because of me that you are still alive. It is because of me you were able to advance so much in your training or do you forget the power I gave you." **

At this Naruto remembered the "help" that Kyuubi gave him.

_Flashback_

_A 10 year old Naruto was tired after a day of exhausting training. "Damn Gai-sensei. Doesn't he know that what he considers training is most likely considered torture by anyone else? I mean who in their right mind would consider chasing that damn cat as training on only one foot? That thing is pure evil."_

_Naruto was too exhausted to move and decided to lay there until he could move. "I'll only close my eyes for a few minutes." Within minutes Naruto was fast asleep._

_Naruto woke up and realized he wasn't at the training grounds. He was back at the sewer he was in five years ago. "Where am I? It feels as if I've been here before. Don't tell me I've been tossed in the sewers again. Damn." He got up and looked around._

"_**Nice to see you again kit." Said the voice of Kyuubi.**_

"_Who's there?" said Naruto glad that his voice didn't squeak betraying his inner feelings of being freaked out._

"_**Forgotten me already and to think I helped you on the path you are on now." Grinned Kyuubi.**_

_It took Naruto a few minutes to think about it. All of a sudden he remembered where he was now._

"_You're that voice who saved me earlier?"_

"_**That is correct."**_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_**I called you here to fulfill a deal I made with you, remember?" I told you that if you trained hard and did not mention who I was to anyone I would give you a gift. I feel that you are now ready to receive this."**_

"_What kind of gift?"_

"_**I've noticed that you have a hard time concentrating and thinking things thoroughly with your mind. Your thoughts race from one side to another with no clear path. Am I right?"**_

_Naruto was about to answer no but he thought about it and remembered times were his thoughts and ideas were all over the place. It would also explain why he was always so hyper. Gai liked it but Kakashi-sensei and Ibiki hated it at times._

"_Yea, so what?" replied Naruto defensively._

"_**I am going to help your thoughts by fixing your mind. It seems that all the blows you took to the head when you were younger have damaged your mind a little. What I am going to do is fix it and improve it. I will make it so that the signals the brain sends to your body will go faster and your reaction time will increase exponentially. It will also help you process information faster to help make decisions quicker. I will also give you a few other abilities." Stated Kyuubi.**_

"_What kind of abilities?" questioned Naruto?_

"_**I'm sure you noticed that you heal faster than others. Your senses are higher than others as well except for the smelly dog clan members. You have an astoundingly huge amount of stamina and energy." What I am going to do is increase your abilities. Where it would take you a full day to recover from chakra exhaustion it will only take you half a day. Same with any injury you get, you will heal faster. Your senses will be on par with a fox since they have the most developed senses out of all animals. Your already limitless energy will be higher than before. It will make you god like. So kit, do you agree?"**_

"_Do I agree? __**HELL YEAH I DO!!!**__"_

"_**Brace yourself brat this will hurt a lot but only for a little bit."**_

_With that being said Kyuubi surrounded Naruto in his chakra .It covered his body like a blanket and seeped into him._

"_That's it? That didn't hurt at all." Just as he said that pain exploded from his whole body. It was pain on a level that he has never felt before. Not even the beatings or hardcore training could compare to this. It feels like his whole body, every nerve, every part of his body is screaming out. And as soon as it was reaching its peak it vanished like it was never even there. Just before he passed out he saw two blood red eyes staring at him grinning like a madman._

_End Flashback_

It took Naruto the better part of six months to get adjusted to his new abilities but he couldn't deny that they weren't helpful. He was able to train harder and faster. He improved by leaps and bounds. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi Naruto didn't know where he would be right now but he knew he wouldn't be as strong as he is now.

"I admit that you have been helpful to me and I am grateful for that no doubt about it but you still have not answered my question. Why the _**fuck**_ am I here?" Naruto said venomously.

"**I figured since that you know that I'm here now I might as well let you meet me and to offer you a deal." Grinned Kyuubi.**

"What kind of deal?" questioned Naruto suspicious of Kyuubi's motives.

"**There will be a time when you're in a situation where your power alone will not be enough. For that I will give you some of my power when you need it." Answered Kyuubi with a glint in his eye.**

"And, why would you offer me this power? If you think that I 'm just going to use it to destroy Konoha then your mistaken. Even though I hate this place there are people here who are important to me." Said Naruto without a hint of fear.

"**Ah yes. Your precious people. The same people who hid the truth about me from you. The same people who let you experience pain for the first five years of your life. The same people who didn't lift a finger to help you until you were practically dead before they stepped in. They don't care about you. To them you're just a weapon. A tool. They pretend to care about you because that is what you desire. Don't be foolish brat. There only using you. Can't you see that?" retorted Kyuubi happy seeing the doubt in his container's eyes.**

"You're lying. I don't believe you. You're just saying that so you can trick me." Stated Naruto but not as confident as before.

Kyuubi seeing the doubt decides to leave the topic for now. The seed of doubt has already been planted and like a good gardener it only needs time and patience to grow.

"**Why would I lie to you? My survival depends on your survival. I 'm only looking out for my interest which only coincide with you due to me being inside of you. But please, continue to delude yourself. You'll see the truth soon enough. Besides I called you down here to offer you my power. I have offered and whether or not you accept is up to you but know that if I feel your life is in danger then I will act. Remember that mortal. Now get out of my site. The sight of you disgusts me.**

With that Kyuubi forcefully ejects Naruto out of the mindscape. _**Soon I will be free. The moron will realize that he has to rely on my power otherwise he will die and each time he calls on my power the seal will weaken. Eventually these bars will break and I will be free. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. **_

Naruto awoke with a start. It took a few seconds for him to reorient himself. _Damn retarded, bastard, fur ball. Can't even give a guy a warning. _Naruto was pissed off but not at the Kyuubi but at himself. _Is what he said is true? Do they really care about me? _Naruto shook his head. _Of course they do. The Kyuubi is trying to turn me against them. Stupid fox. I can't let him get to me. _Naruto looked at the clock at the side of his bed and with a jolt saw that it was 9:30.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm late for my genin test. Damn you fucking fuzball Fucking hell._

Naruto rushed to get ready and was glad that he packed his stuff last night. He ran out the door and made a mad dash towards the training grounds. He arrived there within five minutes and saw with a sense of dread that everyone else was already waiting for him and it looked like they were pissed.

Indeed Ino, Kiba, Kurenai, and even Akamaru looked annoyed if the twitch in their eyes was any indication. _Think Naruto. How to explain this why you're late?_

"Is there a reason why you are late Uzumaki-san?" said Kurenai in a tone that screamed 'it-had-better-be-good' kind of voice.

"Sorry sensei. I was on my way here when I tripped over a blade of grass and fell on a leaf. The leaf was stuck to my shirt so I went back home and changed and then rushed here." Said Naruto grinning scratching the back of his head sheepishly. _Kakashi-sensei would love that excuse._

The others present each sweat dropped at the excuse and had various reactions.

_Please don't tell me I have another Kakashi. As long as he isn't a pervert I can deal with it. Hopefully he at least comes up with better excuses. _Thought Kurenai sighing.

_That's such a lame excuse that even I could see it was a lie. _Kiba thought with a dumfounded expression on his face.

"BAKA." Screamed Ino bashing Naruto on the head. "That's such a stupid lie that even Kiba could see through it."

"YEA. Even I could… hey I am not dumb." Retorted Kiba.

"Coulda fooled me." Shot back Ino cheekily.

"Bitch."

"Mutt."

"ENOUGH." Yelled Kurenai. _Why did I have to decide I wanted to teach a team? I couldn't get a team that wasn't so loud. Maybe Anbu would have been better. _"Now that all of us are here" here she shot Naruto a glare for this. "It's time to see if you are all ready to be Genin." At this all three Genin gave Kurenai their full attention. _Nice to see that there acting serious now. _"I have hidden a scroll somewhere in the surrounding forests. Your job is to find the scroll and bring it back here. If you do not bring it back you will fail. You have until sundown to find it. "BEGIN." And with that all three Genin ran into the forest. _Let's see if they realize the true meaning of this test._

_With Kiba, Ino, and Naruto_

"This will be a piece of cake for us huh Akamaru? Our nose can help us find anything. You two don't stand a chance." Boasted Kiba.

"You wish, dog breath. "I've been to this area before and know my way around it better than you. If anyone's getting the scroll it'll be me." Shot back Ino.

"Kiba, Ino. I think we should work together to get the scroll." Said Naruto seriously.

"Humph. As if, dobe. I don't help especially from a loser like you and a prissy Sasuke fan girl over here. I'll do it my self. Retorted Kiba running into the woods with Akamaru.

"Why do you want us to work together Naruto?" questioned Ino. _Being you I thought you would have rushed of into the woods. Same as Kiba._

"Well, Kurenai-sensei never said that we couldn't work together. It would be easier searching the area if we worked together. It is pretty big." Commented Naruto waving a hand at the surrounding area.

"But what about getting the scroll? Sensei said that if we don't get it we fail." Replied Ino.

"It's true that she did say that but she said we had to bring the scroll back. She never said only one of us had to bring it back. Also Genin teams are supposed to be in groups of three. I've never heard of a one or two man cell unit. Why split us up into groups of three then? That doesn't make any sense. I think the true exercise of the exam is teamwork. That's what I think the true purpose of the exam is. Do you honestly think that we Genin fresh out of the academy can outsmart a Jounin?" answered Naruto. _We'll I mean I could but then again I have to if I want to live._

Ino was dumfounded at the intelligence that Naruto showed. It made sense when you think about it. Her dad always preached that teamwork is the most important aspect of being in a team. _Just who the hell are you Naruto? _Wondered Ino. "Alright, I'm in. What do we do?"

"We need to get Kiba in order to pass. Come on. He couldn't have gotten too far." Said Naruto jumping into the forest following Kiba's trail with Ino right behind him.

_With Kiba_

"The scent is getting stronger Akamaru. Were almost there. Once we get the scroll that'll show them whose boss." said a gleeful Kiba. He arrived at a clearing and saw the scroll that she was talking about. He was about to grab it when all of a sudden he sees ninja surround him.

"Who are you?" said Kiba curious about who they were.

"No one of your concern. Since you seemed to have found our hiding spot e cannot allow you to leave." Said the nameless ninja. "Take him out."

"You can try but you'll lose." Declared Kiba arrogantly.

At the command the ninja made his accomplices attacked. Kiba tried to fight them of but they over powered him and Akamaru. Soon both of them were tied to the tree.

"It seems you were all talk. A person like you shouldn't even be called a ninja." Said the same ninja who ordered the attack. "Now you will die. Goodbye." The ninja was about to raise his Kunai and cut Kiba's throat but at the last second was forced to dodge because of the kunai and shuriken being thrown at him.

"Let him go." Shouted Ino with her hands full of kunai ready to be thrown at a moments notice. Standing next to her was Naruto with a kunai in each hand.

"Why should I? You're in no position to make demands. My men have you surrounded." And sure enough Ino and Naruto were surrounded in a circle with ninjas in every direction.

"In a normal situation you would be right but I think this hardly counts as normal. Besides I only need one move to beat you all." Said Naruto with a cocky grin.

"Oh, a tough guy huh? Your friend here thought he could beat us but you obviously see what has happened to him." Said the ninja gesturing towards Kiba if that was were Kiba was. The spot Kiba was tied to was empty. Kiba was standing next to Naruto and Ino with Akamaru at the side. "That's it. Now I'm angry. You won't make it out of here alive. Attack." Shouted the enraged Ninja.

"KAI." Shouted both Ino and Naruto at the same time bringing their hands together in the ram seal. The genjutsu around them dissolved until they were back at the clearing with Kurenai looking at them.

"Congratulations, Naruto and Ino. You did very well." Said Kurenai smiling at them. Both Naruto and Ino were pleased with themselves and with each other. "As for you Kiba, I'm very disappointed in you. I would have thought that you would have known teamwork was the answer with the way the Inuzuka clan encourages partnership."

"But you said that whoever doesn't get the scroll will fail." Retorted Kiba confused about the whole event.

"I did say that but that was only to force you to work separately. I wanted to see if one of you could see that and realize the true exercise of this exam." Said Kurenai gently.

"True purpose? What do you mean?" replied an extremely flustered Kiba.

"Teamwork" answered Naruto. "The whole exercise was about us working together. I tried to tell you that earlier but you wouldn't listen. You thought that you were so sure working by yourself was the best choice that you didn't stop to consider working with us. The genjutsu should be proof enough of that."

"Naruto's right Kiba. If this had been a real mission you would have gotten yourself and possibly your teammates killed because of your actions. The reason why you were put on three man teams was to help each other's weaknesses and to be able to work together." Lectured Kurenai. "You should consider yourself lucky that you have teammates who risk their lives for you. Because of them you all pass." Said Kurenai pointing towards Naruto and Ino. Congratulations team 8. You are officially genin now."

All three of them were happy that they passed. Even Kurenai was busting with joy at teaching a team. _My team. _Kurenai thought fondly. "Meet me tomorrow at 8:00 A.M in front of the Hokage's office to do missions. Dismissed." With that she used Shunshin no Jutsu to register her team leaving the three newly minted Genin alone in silence.

It was Naruto who broke the silence.

"So…uh I guess were a team now."

"No shit." Retorted Kiba.

"Yea… I was wondering that since were a team now that maybe we should get to know each other better. Maybe over lunch. Said Naruto sounding more confident than he actually felt. _Damn it. Why am I so nervous talking? I've never had this problem before._

"No way loser. I got better things to do than hang out with you deadlast. You better not hold me back. I'm outta here. Let's go Akamaru."Sneered Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Dismayed Naruto turned to Ino to ask the same question. Ino seeing the look on Naruto's face felt sorry for him.

"Believe me I would like to Naruto but I promised my parents I'd tell them about how well I did after the test. Maybe some other time." Ino sympathetically replied.

"Yea, sure. It's no problem Ino-chan." Naruto answered still feeling depressed that both of his teammates didn't want to hang out.

"Anyway I'll see you Tommorow. Bye."

"Bye." _It's always the same nobody wants to be seen with the loser, the dobe, the demon. Maybe some training might help. Blowing stuff up is always fun._

Ino seeing Naruto look so sad wanted to help him feel better. Impulsively before she even realized what she did she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto feeling something soft on his cheek saw Ino leaning back away from him blushing mad.

" ." Ino rushed out speaking and ran out of the training fields. _Omygod. .. I just kissed him. What were you thinking Ino? You were thinking that you just wanted to make him feel better. What's he going to think? He'll probably realize that I think he's cute and tell everyone. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. Calm down Ino he probably won't even realize. I mean it's Naruto even if he's hiding stuff he's still Naruto. He probably thought you were being nice. Yeah that's it. I was being nice. But now he'll think you're weird since you just ran away after kissing him. Shit .Shit. Shit. Damn my inner voice. Just SHUT UP. I'm going home now to rest and hope today didn't happen. I'll deal with it tomorrow. _

Happy with her solution Ino continued on her way home.

Back at the field Naruto was wondering what the hell was just happened. _What was that about? She kissed me and ran. I mean only on the cheek but still. Why did she do that even though it felt real good. I mean really, really nice. AHHH. What am I thinking? She's Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke fan-girl. Why would she kiss me? She does look good though. With those long legs, luscious hair, full pouty lips, that tight ass, and she's developing upstairs early and filling up quite nicely. Really nicely……… _Naruto by now was in a full blown Ino-induced fantasy. He started walking home absently still thinking of her and how tomorrow couldn't come soon enough and forgot all about training or anything else except Ino.

The room was a simple-stone floor with different items leaning against the walls. Some were old legendary weapons like the Shodaime's staff that was said to be crafted by the earth made up of the sturdiest wood, the tri-pronged kunai the Fourth Hokage was fabled for using his legendary jutsu, the Sandaime's daggers that was said to be a gift from the Fire Daiymo when he became known as God of Shinobi. There were also tapestries hanging down at intervals that showed the different bloodlines. A red carpet with white in the middle ran the full length of the floor from the entrance to the raised section where a high backed seat and curved desk rested. The room looked simple but at the same time had a sense of understated elegance to it. In the room were three Jounin sensei's who were here to register there teams.

The first one was a man named Hatake Kakashi. He has changed little much through the years. He still has silvery whitish type of hair; a mask on his lower face that covered everything but his eyes and his headband was tilted to the side completely covering his left eye.

The second was Sarutobi Asuma. He was the son of the Sandaime. He had dark brown hair and a beard. He wears the standard Jounin uniform with the symbol of the fire shadows around his waist. He usually has a cigarette in his mouth.

The third is Yuuhi Kurenai. She is raven haired with red eyes that look similar to the Sharingan. She wears a red dress that is surrounded by bandages. She wears her forehead protector on her head.

In front of the three of them is the Sandaime Hokage. They had all finished telling him that their respective teams have just passed their exams. After a few minutes of contemplation the Hokage finally spoke.

"So we have three teams to pass this year. Very well if that is all you are dismissed. Kurenai, Kakashi I need to speak with you for a moment." Asuma seeing that he isn't needed leaves.

"What did you need to talk about Hokage-sama?" questioned Kurenai.

"It's about one of your genin named Uzumaki Naruto. I would like to hear your thoughts on him." Said the Hokage Gently.

"I believe that it is too early for me to form an opinion on him at this time." She responded gently.

"Humor me."

"I believe that he is hiding his true abilities. His test grades show him as the last in the academy but he was the first one to figure out the meaning of the test was teamwork." She answered confused by the line of questioning.

"And about him personally in regards with his prisoner?" Ah now we get to the heart of the matter.

"I don't fully understand the process in which the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi but if you believe that it is working properly I have no reason to dislike Uzumaki-san." Kurenai replied carefully fully aware that the two ninja's in the room could take her down easily if she is deemed a threat to him.

The two ninja's in the room relaxed noticeably and the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"We are only worried about Naruto's safety. He has led a tough life and we are trying to make it as smooth as possible. I'm sure you understand. If you have any questions or concerns you can come to my office anytime. My door is always available for you. That is all. You two may leave." The Hokage answered satisfied that the message got across to her.

The two ninja's took their leave and walked out of the building together. Before Kurenai could take a step away Kakashi stopped her.

"Yes. Kakashi-san?" She inquired politely intrigued about what they famous copy ninja would want to talk to her about.

"Just to give you a fair bit of warning. Naruto isn't like the other genin. You were right in thinking that he is hiding his abilities. He is a lot stronger than he looks." Kakashi replied.

"How strong?"

"Strong enough that you should consider him more as back-up than him needing protection. Just thought you should know. See ya." He waved and started walking away taking out his beloved book along the way.

_There are a lot of things that I don't know about my new student. Maybe I should do a more in- depth review on him. Just who are you Uzumaki Naruto?_

_One Month Later_

_This is not what I signed up for. _Thought Naruto sourly. The newly created Genin team was painting a fence today. A month of D-Rank missions severely tested the patience of the Genin. Not to say they haven't learned anything. Even though Kurenai was new to teaching Genin she was nonetheless a good teacher. The day after they became genin she taught them all some chakra control exercises. She started with tree climbing which Naruto already knew.

When asked where he learned it he answered, "From Kakashi-sensei, and Anko-sensei." When she tried to push him further into answering Naruto said that it was none of her concern that he knew it and should just drop it. Kurenai annoyed at being so rudely brushed off confronted Kakashi and Anko to get some answers but both agreed with Naruto. She even went as far as to the Hokage but he told her that if Naruto does not feel like answering then she should leave it be. He assured her that Naruto was in fact not a threat unless provoked. He mentioned what Naruto did to a couple of Chuunins that tried to find out the same thing. Needless to say neither ninja will be able to move for a while.

After that she stopped pestering him. Her own search into Naruto proved fruitless. Only people with clearance from the Hokage could get into his files. Considering what he contained it was understandable. She was still frustrated but decided to call of her investigation for the time being. She would let Naruto do his own training but still continue with the team exercises. She told him that if he need any help that she was available. Surprisingly, most of the time he would ask for help would be on genjutsu. Kurenai was pleasantly and readily helped. It turned out that even though Naruto is not primarily a genjutsu user he does use it effectively and efficiently if the spar between Naruto and Kiba was any indication.

Speaking of Kiba, after the test he seems to have gotten worse. He refuses to work at all with the others. He believes that he is the best and has a lot of arrogance even after Naruto beats him. He doesn't believe that the "dead-last" is better than him. When he called him that Naruto answered back, "it doesn't matter what we were back at the academy, dead last, rookie of the year, smartest, or strongest. This isn't the academy Kiba. Either you accept that and stop holding onto preconceived notions otherwise you will die." Typically, Kiba ignored what Naruto said and continued to boast. He even tried to get Ino to go out with him once but was quickly hit in the groin when he made a lewd comment at her. He didn't try again.

Ino, on the other hand works well with Naruto. After the genin test there has been a noticeable improvement in Ino's skills. She started to hang out with Naruto more and even trained with him. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu improved dramatically. When Ino asked Kurenai to help with her genjutsu she asked why since she wasn't a genjutsu type. She wanted to know if she would be able to use genjutsu with her clan's mind techniques. That way she could use it on enemies and to create a style for her. Kurenai was shocked at the idea of using genjutsu with her clan's techniques. She immediately saw the possibilities with combing the two to create a deadly art. She inquired where Ino got the idea and she said it was Naruto who suggested it.

"Good job, team." Said their sensei, Kurenai. "Let's go to the Hokage's office and report it in." With that said all three genin trudged towards the Hokage's office in a crappy mood.

"At the mission center Kurenai was handing in the mission report for her team. "Mission Accomplished, Hokage-sama." Kureanai said dutifully. Both the Hokage and Iruka were at the mission desk taking care of the paperwork.

"Good." Said the Sandaime. Now we have a couple of more missions for you. Let's see…there's dog-walking, cleaning the graffiti on the side of the academy buildings, retrieving the Fire lords cat, tora...

"NO!" shouted the three genin at once. They had to get the cat one time and it took over five hours, ripped clothing and many, many scratches.

"I'm sick and tired of these missions. Give us something more exciting." Screamed Kiba. Naruto and Ino nodded their heads in agreements.

"How dare you speak to the Hokage like that?" Iruka yelled as he slapped the desk in front of him. "You are a Genin, so you will be doing the missions that you are assigned to do."

"But there more like chores than missions." Complained Kiba

"I have to agree with the mutt." Replied Naruto coolly.

"You need to understand. Every single day we are given hundreds of missions which spread to walking dogs to assassination missions. The missions are then separated into five groups, S,A, B, C, and D-rank. New Genin are typically assigned to D-ranked missions, keeping you out of danger and to help promote teamwork. Genin teams that have been ninja's for a while are assigned a C-ranked mission, but only if they are ready. When you move up to Chuunin, more missions will be open you, including C and B-ranked. Jounins will usually get B and A-ranked missions. Anbu's will get S-ranked missions. You are just new genin so you will do D-ranked missions for a while until you are ready." Lectured Iruka like he was back at the academy.

When Iruka was done he saw that none of the genin was paying attention and even the Hokage was not listening.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you here! "Iruka yelled, losing his temper.

"What you say is true Iruka-sensei but these "missions" you give us are nothing more than chores that academy students can do. The minute we put on these headbands we became adults. We are supposed to be able to defend Konoha from foreign threats and to carry out missions to the best of our abilities. How are we supposed to gain experience if we are not given the chance?" calmly stated Naruto.

Iruka could not find any fault with Naruto's argument. Sandaime who was watching the whole proceeding decided to add his opinion to the matter.

"Very well then. I will give you a higher mission if your instructor feels that you are ready." Said the Sandaime.

Kurenai thought about it and decided taking a C-rank mission would be a good chance for the genin to grow. Besides if anything got out of hand she could always step in and take care of it. It would also let her see what Naruto was capable of. "I feel as if my team is ready for it, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement. "I have here then a mission for you. It is a B-ranked." Before he could continue Kurenai interrupted.

"Forgive me for the interruption Hokage-sama, but while I do believe that my team is ready for higher ranked missions they are not at the level to deal with B-ranked missions. C-ranked yes but most definitely not B-ranked." States Kurenai professionally.

"You misunderstand me. It is true that the mission is B-ranked but in actuality it is really more of a high C-rank mission. The only reason it is B-ranked is due to the timeframe that the mission must be done in. The main reason why I am giving it to you is because of what exactly the mission is."

"Then what exactly is the mission?" replied Kurenai thinking what kind of mission requires her teams skill.

"You are to go to the Taki no Kuni. (Waterfall Country) They are having some trouble with their water supply. It seems that one of the seals that helps filter the water was inexplicably destroyed. They think that it might have been removed on purpose. For what reason we do not know but it is likely that whatever happened to it was accidental. Your mission is to go there and fix the seal and to determine what caused the seal to be tampered with to begin with."

"What do you mean we have to fix a seal? Exactly how are we supposed to fix it?" It was Ino who asked the question.

It wasn't the Hokage that answered it but Naruto. "Not we Ino, me."

"That's correct. Naruto is Konoha's resident seal specialist. He is currently the only person in the village besides me that can fix it. I would usually send my student Jiraya to deal with it but he is currently busy with other research. Besides I have complete confidence in Naruto. After all he is the youngest seal specialist in the history of Konoha. Maybe in a few years he will be even better than the Yondaime." Answered the Kage.

Silence greeted the Hokage at the end of his briefing. All of the people in the hall were openly gaping at Naruto. It's not everyday that a Hokage sends a new genin team on a higher ranked mission. Even more astounding is that Naruto is a seal specialist which is supposed to be extremely hard to do could be better than the Yondaime in a few years.

_Just how many skills are you hiding?_ Thought Kurenai.

Naruto seeing that all eyes were on him decided to stop it. It was making him feel like he was on display. "Will that be all sir?" addressed Naruto to Sarutobi.

"Yes, that is all."

Kurenai got over the shock and told her students to get ready and to pack for at least a month.

Team eight arrived at the northern gate one hour later. With a nod from their sensei they shot out into the forest on the path to Taki no Kuni unaware of the danger they were going to face.


End file.
